conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omashu Rocks/How To Fix Government In 6 Steps
It's simple, really. It is. Fixing the entire American government is really simple and all we need to do is get voters to push the following plan and force their representatives to pass it: 1) Ban False Political Ads This really should have been done a long time ago. Think about, we watch an Obama ad claiming Romney shipped jobs overseas and then a Romney ad claiming he didn't. One of these ads is telling a blatant lie. Factcheckers have come out and said that is President Obama who is bending the truth this time, but that doesn't mean Mr. Romney is innocent. Just about every politician has said something untruthful in an ad, but what if that was illegal? With the threat of prosecution, politicians would be forced to tell the truth, the whole truth, and only the truth in every ad, just like products have to. 2) Establish A Punishment On Congress This one could really only get passed by our greedy legislature if we the people hold politicians' feet to the fire. It's simple: every time the debt increases by one trillion dollars, every member of Congress is docked 25% of their salary. Yeah that's a lot, but the punishment would actually never happen because Congress would work their butts off to make sure our debt lurched to a halt. It's time the people responsible for our massive debt actually pay the consequences. 3) No More Bailouts. Period Bush bailed out Wall Street, screwing us over, and Obama bailed out failed companies like Solyndra, screwing us over a second time. It seems like the average American simply doesn't know how often our government leaders give handouts to people who contribute to their campaign, taking money out of your pocket and giving it to their buddies. Take Solyndra for instance. President Obama gave over $500 billion taxpayer dollars to the company (who happened to be campaign supporters) before it went bankrupt. Remember, these political transactions aren't always in the form of money and bailouts. Texas Governor Rick Perry forced girls in his state to receive a HPV vaccine to return the favor of Merck, a medicine company that donated $5,000 dollars to his campaign. 4) Ban Lobbying This one's easy. No more lobbying = no more money persuading our lawmakers. 5) Eliminate The Department of Education And The EPA Every since the Department of Education was established, our kids' math scores have gone down even though they've spent billions of taxpayer dollars. Use your head and you'll find that they're nothing more than a waste of money. Same goes for the Environmental Protection Agency, a cash-guzzler that works tirelessly to pass job killing regulations and bribe our lawmakers. 6) End Foreign Aid To Dictators Many Americans expressed outrage against the cruel governments in Egypt and Libya recently. News flash: the American government gave money to them both. And there you have it. Remember, members of Congress are cowards. When you threaten their precious money, they'll do what we want Category:Blog posts